The Maroon Journal
by Wings of Dawn
Summary: Really, writing in a journal that doesn't belong to you isn't the wisest thing to do. BBxRae, StarxRobin, and a hint of one sided CyxBee. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Raven's entry.

It was a rather cold, stormy December morning in Jump City. The snow had fallen heavily the night before, coating everything in a blanket of white. Now, however, no snow was falling, but the harsh winds howled through the streets, and, eventually, around the large, steel structure that was Titans Tower.

All the residents were asleep, save for Raven, who was searching through the cabinets for a tea bag. Finally finding the object of her search, she took it carefully out of it's package and placed it in her mug of steaming water. Picking up her drink, she blocked out the wind, enjoying the peace she could only get when her house mates weren't around. She sat down at the counter, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh as she inhaled the scent of her tea. She cracked her eyes open just a bit as she took her first sip, scanning the, surprisingly, clean and empty counter. She paused for a second halfway through. There was one item on the counter.

Sitting ever so peacefully in the center was a single, maroon journal, that looked suspiciously like it was fresh out of the package. She closed her eyes again, taking another sip. She should just ignore it. The other residents of the tower were weird enough to do things like that. Especially Beast Boy. He probably would do just that to try to irk her. Sighing, she took another drink. Beast Boy.... He was one of the most annoying, idiotic person she knew, but also the sweetest. His attempts to get her to smile or laugh would get on her nerves, true, but there was a part of her that couldn't help but point out one simple fact:

He was trying.

And, though she would never admit it to anyone, that meant more to her than anything. Every now and then, she thought of rewarding his efforts with a smile, but then she would quickly shake it off. She would rather not blow up an entire room, thank you. Maybe if she could get more control of her powers, she could... She frowned at her thought line, quickly clearing her mind. Blackness. Cool, empty, clean blacknes....

With a maroon journal sitting right in the middle of it.

Frowning, Raven opened her eyes, glaring at the book. Maybe just a peek. It couldn't hurt, right? It was just a book.... that one of the other Titans owned..... but still, just a book. She doubted they would have any books like the one Malchior had resided in. They weren't into that kind of stuff. No, it was just a nice, maroon journal.

Sighing, she reached out and pulled the journal to her, knowing she wouldn't be able to focus until she satisfied her curiosity. Carefully listening to make sure no one was coming, she flipped open the cover, eying the writing on the first page.

"Writing is often the best way to deal with something you can't talk about.

So if there is something on you mind, and you really want to deal with it, but don't know where to start,

just write it down on these pages,

and let this lovely little book do the rest."

Raven silently cocked an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? Shaking her head, she turned the page, coming to an empty sheet. Apparently whoever had bought this hadn't used it yet.

Biting her lip, she contemplated on what to do next. She certainly had a lot on her mind, like the book said, but the journal wasn't hers. Quickly flipping it shut, she turned around, taking a rather forceful drink of her tea. Whatever, she would just ignore it.

Five minutes later, she was up in her room, the journal opened in front of her, and a blue pen in her hand. She couldn't believe she had given in, but here she was, ready to write in someone else's journal that she had practically stolen. 'Too late now, though,' she thought, hesitantly putting the pen down, beginning to write.

"_Okay, I'm really not sure why I'm sitting here, writing in a journal that doesn't even belong to me._

_Maybe it was that stupid poem thing in the front._

_Well, if this is a place for people with a lot on their minds to dump it, I'm certainly in the right place._

_See, when you live with four other people who are very different to you, and end up saving the world with them almost everyday, things start to happen. Perhaps, I should start at the beginning, try to sort this all out:_

_About....a year and a half ago, I met up with four people during an incident involving an alien crash landing in the city and the people she had escaped from trying to vaporise us with their particle gun. We somehow managed to become the Teen Titans._

_The leader is Robin. He's obsessive, determined, and intelligent and stupid at the same time. He knows stuff, but when it comes to social situations he can be at a loss. Kind of like me. He always wears this eye mask, which drives some of the others crazy, for some reason I don't understand. We get along. Neither of us find much of a reason to talk to each other, and we both like that. He has this crush on Starfire that every one but the two of them can see._

_Cyborg is probably the second in command. He's part robot-part man, with an almost creepy (and I know creepy, trust me) love for all things mechanical and technological. He and I are, well..... we don't really talk much._

_Starfire, who just happens to be the alien I mentioned earlier, is pretty much my opposite. I like darker colors, she likes the bright ones. I keep my emotions controlled to keep my powers under wrap, she wears her heart on her sleeve. I like to be alone, in a quiet place, she likes to be where there is people and life. And, as she wears her heart on her sleeve, it is very obvious to every one but the Boy Wonder that she likes him. A lot._

_And, last of all, Beast Boy. The smallest of us, probably the most immature. And he likes it that way. He's always playing around, or pulling pranks, or doing /something/ that involves chaos or noise. And he bugs me. Every. Chance. He. Gets. He's getting better at that, though. Might have something to do with getting thrown out a window one too many times, I don't know. Unlike me, he doesn't worry to much about things, and thus takes it upon himself to try get everyone else in the tower to relax. He also seems to think it's his joy to drag me out of, what he calls, 'the black hole of my room'._

_He makes it extremely difficult to control my emotions, and thus, my powers. I think he's caused me to break about fifty light bulbs, maybe a few pieces of equipment._

_Ah, yes, my powers, and here is where things get confusing. As much as I hate to admit it, and that stupid little pink cloaked copy of me likes to gloat over the fact, I like someone. As in, a crush. Yeah, weird, I know. But here's the thing: I **can't** like someone. Liking someone, and to a greater extreme, being in a relationship, causes my powers to go out of control. Thus, the higher level of broken things around the tower these days. The saddest thing is, though, now that I do like someone, I'm fairly sure he doesn't like me back. I think he's still holding on to the last person he had a crush on. Thing between them ended kinda....weird. Well, we're super heroes, after all. So, seeing as things are hopeless, I tried to forget him._

_But I can't._

_This is driving me insane, he's driving me insane! In more ways then one!_

_I'm really not sure what to d"_

Raven jerked away from the paper as the Titans alarm went off. Flipping the book closed, she teleported to the main room. Well, time for another battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Starfire's Entry

Thirty minutes after the alarm had sounded, Raven was walking back into her room, the only signs of the fight being that her clothes were slightly more wrinkled then before. Only slightly, mind you. The enemy had been Dr. Light, who had somehow managed to escape from prison. Honestly, the man was more of a nuisance than an actual threat.

Sighing, she sunk down onto her bed, reaching out to pick up her- no, _the_- journal. However, all her fingers came in contact with was the fabric of her comforter. She glanced over in alarm, only to have her fears confirmed.

The journal was no longer there.

She stood up, prepared to go down stairs and demand exactly who had taken her journal, when her mind reminded her that the gook didn't actually belong to her anyways, and asking would bring up more questions from them than it was worth. Letting out an aggravated sigh, she assumed her meditating state, letting herself levitate a few inches above her bed as she began mumbling to herself.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos...."

Elsewhere in the tower, Starfire was wandering about, looking for her beloved pet.

"Silkie? Silkie, where are you?"

Finally, she turned a corner to find it in the middle of a hallway, chewing on something.

"There you are!" she cried, flying over to her pet and enveloping it in a hug, "I have been most worried about you, and- what are you attempting to devour?"

Pulling the object away from Silkie, she found it to be a, now wet, maroon journal. Flipping open the first page, she red the small poem.

"Who could this belong to? Perhaps the next page will provide an answer?"

She turned to the next page, and, before she knew it, had read the entire entry. She bit her lip as she began to float back to her room, her pet in hand.

"Friend Raven would be most unhappy that I have read her private thoughts. However, she has mentioned that this book for recording thoughts is not truly hers. Perhaps I shall also partake in writing down my thoughts in this book?"

Nodding to herself, she turned the final hallway to her room, opening the door and placing Silkie carefully down on her bed. She dug through one of her dresser doors, finally producing a bright pink pen. Stretching out on her blanket, she opened to the first clear page, and began to write.

"_I have heard that here on Earth, it is customary to write thoughts that you do not wish to say out loud in a book such as this. Some say it helps to clear and organize your thoughts. Well, in that case, I may as well try this custom, and see if it works as effectively for me. Earth truly is an amazing place, and __full of amazing people. My friends, especially. They have all made me very happy, and I have much love for my home. Friend Raven, while being cold and distant at times, can be a very good friend, and is a very good listener. She possesses much insight, and can also be fun when she decides to come out of her room and join us. Her style of humor of choice is something called 'sarcasm', which I have yet to fully understand. Our times spent at the mall of shopping have been most enjoyable._

_Friend Cyborg has been very helpful in explaining some of the devices about the tower, though I do not think he was impressed at my attempts at the 'games on video'. Perhaps it had to do with me forgetting about my powers and destroying the remote due to my 'super strength', as the others call it. I shall ask him about that later._

_Friend Beast Boy is often seen with Cyborg, either playing or arguing, and at times I believe they are doing a mixture of both. He is very laid back and lots of fun, though I do not understand many of his jokes. Robin insists his jokes are simply not funny._

_Ah, friend Robin. He is my closest friend in the tower, and has been the one to show me the most kindness. I do not believe this to be on any lack of kindness from the others, but simply his willingness to go beyond what they do. He has been the one to explain to me many of Earth's customs and phrases, and has shown me many of the things one does for enjoyment on this planet. Beyond simply being fun to spend time with, he is also a wonderful leader for our teem, and takes deep responsibility for us all. Even if that responsibility does sometimes border on the side of obsession. As friend Raven has mentioned in her own writings, I have special feeling for Robin. Even love, perhaps._

_However, that is the one thing about being at this tower that confuses me. There are times when friend Robin is most enjoyable, and unbelievably sweet. That is when a part of me believes he too feels something special for me, and I wait for him to possibly make a move towards the courtship. However, he never does, and even more so, there are times when he is most infuriating, and continues to push out and ignore anyone who comes near him. The others all state that he is simply taking his determination to catch the villains to the point of obsession, and I believe it irritates them as well._

_On a much more cheerful note, I am so happy that friend Raven has finally found someone she has much affection for! Questions abound on who this mysterious person could be! I wonder if it someone we already know. That would be most wonderful. It is also relieving to know that she does __**not**__ truly hate friend Beast Boy, and actually appreciates his confusing jokes and causing of chaos. I also believe he would be very happy to hear that. Perhaps I shall tell him sometimes._

_I do believe that is all on my mind, so I will stop writing for now."_

Grinning happily to herself, Starfire closed the book, putting it safely away in one of her dresser drawers. Once that was done, she hovered out her door and downstairs to watch friends Beast Boy and Cyborg argue as they played their games on video, and quite possibly search for Robin.

AN: Wow. I got more feedback than I expected. I'm pleased to know people like my story.

Oh, and this is set after the end of season five, but disregards the movie. Simply so that I can have the joy of putting my favorite couple together myself.

Hm. I just might have to write the scene of Cyborg trying to teach Starfire how to play video games. The thought amuses me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cyborg's Entry

Starfire floated into the main room, blinking in surprise as she saw only Beast Boy playing video games. She made her way forward, hovering behind the couch for a moment, before finally asking her question.

"Beast Boy, where is Cyborg?"

Beast Boy glanced at her for a moment before returning to his game, "Dunno. Out, I think."

Starfire cocked her head to the side, mumbling, "Out.....oh, he has gone to the city." Pressing a finger to her lips in thought, she glanced back at the door. A moment later, she nodded, cheerfully floating over and opening it, "Yes, I believe I will go find friend Robin."

Cyborg was, as Beast Boy thought, out in the city. More specifically, he was at a table in a coffee shop, the bags filled with the Christmas gifts he had bought sitting in the T-car outside. Tilting his head back, he drained the last fourth of his drink, slamming the cup down on the table in satisfaction.

Only to jerk in shock and unknowingly throw his cup as he saw something on the table he was absolutely sure hadn't been there before.

Sitting in front of him was a maroon journal.

He blinked, picking it up as he blinked at it curiously. Hadn't he seen this somewhere before? Glancing around, he flipped it open, barely reading the poem in the front. As he turned the page, however, his interest level heightened quickly. He continued on to read both Raven and Starfire's entries, a large grin slowly spreading across his face. Once he finished, he looked up, muttering to himself, "Blackmail information. Perfect."

Pulling a pen out of one of the many compartments located in his machine parts, he flipped to a new page, scribbling words down happily.

"_Oh, this is perfect! Several pages filled to the brim with Raven and Starfire's secrets._

_Booyah._

_Hm, maybe I shouldn't do this, though. It's kinda mean...._

_Nah._

_Still, it's good for a laugh. I mean, Raven actually doesn't mind Beast Boy? Raven has a crush? Wow. Never would have guessed._

_On a different note it's **Christmas** soon! Which means the tree, and presents, and candy canes, and strategically placed mistletoe, and really hoping BumbleBee likes my gift._

_Hm, got carried away._

_Whatever._

_Then there's also the hot chocolate! Oh, yes, hot chocolate! And marshmallows._

_BB and I are hoping to be successful this year in convincing Robin to let us put a fire place in so we can make smores. We also have a line of Christmas pranks._

_Like putting red and green hair dye in Robin's shampoo, conditioner, and hair gel. We were gonna do Raven, but Beast Boy said he didn't want to die._

_Good choice, actually._

_Of course, I already have secret plans for BB. Oh, yes. Several different one's involving glue, cotton balls, Christmas lights, and meat._

_Oh, and I put hidden cameras in my entire stock of mistletoe. That'll be fun._

_Anyways, my thoughts on the, ah, romance in the tower._

_Well, dunno who Raven likes, but I'm gonna try to get it out of her. That's just too weird._

_Whenever I ask BB about this stuff, he just acts all weird and somehow manages to get out of it. It usually involves sentences I can't understand, flailing, and a lot of blushing._

_Rob and Star, on the other hand, everyone can see. It's so obvious it's kinda sad. Like when Robin flipped out on me when I called Starfire his girlfriend. That was hilarious._

_She's not my girlfriend!_

_I am not your friend?_

_Uhhhh...._

_I am not a girl?_

_Um...._

_Oh my, Robin. Of course, I think it all worked out, 'cause later we found them hugging and Robin had this happy look on his face._

_Sadly, though, they **still** didn't become a couple._

_For all his intelligence, Robin can be an idiot._

_And Star? Not so sure._

_Hmm.... I forgot to pick up more waffles._

_It's getting late, too.."_

Sighing, Cyborg flipped the book shut, and dragged it along with him. He walked out of the store, tossing the journal between his hands. As he sat down in the driver's seat, he threw the book into one of his shopping bags in the back, completely forgetting about it as he drove to the store to pick up waffles.

Fifteen minutes later, he was driving back to Titans Tower.

Five minutes after that, he was dropping the bags in his room.

And before too long, he was hooked up to his recharging station, fast asleep.

AN: Ahh, short chapter, I'm sorry. But, well..... I couldn't think of anything else of Cyborg to say.

Anywho.

Now how did the journal get there? :D That question will be answered soon!


End file.
